Breaking Point
by Shadow Teon
Summary: It's been a year since the May and Drew went to the Johto Grand Festival. After a tragic accident, May shut herself from all her friends. A year later, May travels to Kalos to get her drift back. New and old friends come back. Can she go still fix herself from all of this. Especially when she meets a certain grasshead? Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Just my plot.
1. prologue

_1 year ago_

"Where did Dad go Max?" May asked, when rushing in the house. Max eyed her.

"Honestly? Dad told everyone that he was out in the Petalburg Woods. He literally yelled it while you were 3 feet away!"

May narrowed her eyes. "Well; I was taking care of my Lunar! Everyone knows you should give baby Pokemon your full attention." May fired back, while holding up her baby poochyena.

 _Afr_! ( hungry!) May sighed, and fed Lunar his milk. Max raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah, but you still have your 5 senses...Don't you?" May pouted, and left. Leaving words like 'Smart alec.' "I heard that!" Max yelled back.

While entering the Petalburg Woods, Lunar was playfully chasing his tail. She smiled at his playfulness, and quickly forgotten about her argument. Yet May did wondered if this poochyena was part skitty.

At of nowhere, an explosion blew her aside. May hissed as she hit a tree. Smoke filled the air.

"What's going on?" May cried. Cuddling Lunar, she heard a deep voice in pain.

"Dad?" May whispered in fear. Not wanting to wait, she rushed to the smoke.

May's eyes widen at the scene. Her dad, Norman, was slumped against a tree, unconscious. Blood smeared across his head. Breathing heavily, May went to her dad; startled of the events.

"Dad? Dad! Wake up!"

"So, you're the famous daughter I've heard about."

Turning around, May saw a 25 year old women with silver-like hair. She has black glasses on, and was riding on a huge salamence. She also had a cannon attached to her arm. Her whole demeanor seemed sinister. Her salamence looked like it just released a Dragon pulse. Anger seized May's actions.

"Why did you do to my father!" May yelled. The women ignored her scream. "Salamence, fire another dragon pulse!"

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" Blaziken was released, and pulled out a spiraling flame against the dragon pulse. Fire sprayed across trees leaves. The women jumped off, "Salamence, use aerial ace!" The majestic dragon plunged against Blaziken.

 _Blaze!_ May hissed at the damage. May held up her wrist. "Mega evolution!" The stone attach to her wrist and Blaziken shone through the brunt forest. Suddenly Blaziken's mega form stood before them. A trilling feeling came to May's chest. The women made a satisfied noise. "This pokemon might be worth something. Salamence, use aerial ace again."

"Blaziken, use sky uppercut, then use blaze kick!" With Blaziken's new speed, he punched and sent a blaze kick before salamence could react. The women smirked. She aimed her cannon at Mega Blaziken.

"Blaziken, watched out-"

May's warning didn't reach as salamence slammed Mega Blaziken to the ground. Giving the mysterious women a perfect shot. A beam shot straight at Blaziken's head.

"BLAZIKEN!" May screeched.

Blaziken yelled in pain. He shook off salamence, and used mega kick on salamence.

"Blaziken, use fire spin to break her cannon!" May commanded. But Blaziken refused and used sky uppercut on salamence.

"Blaziken, what's wrong?" May yelled. Mega Blaziken shot a fire spin in her direction. May jumped to the side and saw Mega Blaziken shooting fire wildly. The women expertly avoided the fire spins.

"Salamence we need to leave. Our original mission was complete . That Blaziken isn't worth the money." She snarled. Salamence dodged the spouts of fire, and rode the mysterious women away from the forest.

Although May could care less.

"Blaziken, please stop! Return!" As May tried to return her pokemon, but Blaziken dodged and used mega kick on May.

May shrieked in pain as she felt some of her bones break. Before her, Mega Blaziken stood, charging up an overheat. Its eyes, unfocused and foggy. Tears came over May. Her fate was sealed.

"Please...stop," May whispered, clutching to the her forgotten poochyena, Lunar. May shut her eyes, feeling a full power overheat at her.

But it never came.

In shock, May opened her eyes to see Norman taking the overheat head on. Norman stood up, flames burning through his skin. Looking at May, He smiled, and collapsed.

May's vision was wavering from the kick, but she saw the incident. Stumbling May reached to Norman, trying to find a heartbeat.

 **There wasn't one...**

Rain covered the brunt battlefield.

/

 **Author Note: Just so you know, that mysterious women was Hunter J. Watch some of the Sinnoh episodes to see. J's a Pokemon poacher. This story was originally only on my wattpad account, but I decided to post it here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my plot.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Life

**Chapter 1: My life**

 **May POV**

 **Present time**

"I'm back," I called out tiredly, as I entered my house. To my surprise, Max was home.

Max smiled,"Hey Mey! Long time no see!" Last year, Max started his own pokemon journey in the Hoenn region. He was quite successful in the Hoenn league, being runner-up. "Hey Max, welcome home!" I gave my brother an affectionate hug.

My mom, Caroline, walked towards us and gave both a bone crushing hug. "Aww~We're all together again. It's been awhile since we all hugged~!" My brother and I exchanged hopeless glances. There's a reason why we don't have these hugs often. Then Mom gazed at Max with pride, "Congratulations for making runner-up in the Hoenn League! Your father would've been as proud as I was right now. Probably more."

"Y'think so?" Max replied hopefully. Mom smiled at him warmly. I fell silent. I always felt guilty about our dad.

After all, it was my fault dad got killed.

Feeling my calm composure gone, I hastily went to my room. Mom noticed my actions. She gave me a pleading look, "May don't blame yourself for his death." I didn't meet my mom's eyes. My father's death occupied my mind day and night. It was a never ending cycle. Not trusting my voice, I shook my head. I sped walked to my room before anyone reached me. As I entered and locked my room, Lunar was taking a peaceful nap. I crouched down and gently brush the poochyena's fur. My Pokemon are the only reason I live with this regret. Without them, I would've most likely done suicide.

-knock!-knock!-

I remained silent, continuing to brush Lunar's fur.

"May, it's me, Max. I need to tell you something. It's really important." Interest brought me to open the door. I put down Lunar back on my bed. As I opened the door to see Max, he gave me a brochure and a ticket. The ticket was for a trip to Kalos, while the other was about a professor. Seeing my confused expression, Max explained. "It's the Kalos region. I know you have a phobia to-"

"I don't have any phobias," I denied flatly. Max gave me a knowing look. "Mom told me everything about your health during my journey. You start to panic and faint when you see a pokemon mega evolve, right?" Why does he care so much? He's doesn't have the problem, so why bother?

"I really don't see why you care so much about it," I sneered. Max was taken back by the venom in my voice.

"May, I want to help you anyway possible. Why do you push people away from you?" Max pleaded. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So about this professor," I started, avoiding that topic. Max narrowed his eyes, obviously seeing my tactic. "The professor is Sycamore, and he lives in Kalos. His main research is about mega evolution. Maybe if you understand it, you won't freak out."

"Max, I don't freak out. My memory just takes over my vision. I can't control it. Besides, I'm too busy to travel, being a gym leader and teaching contests at Rustboro." I reasoned. Max won't get off my back.

" I can take over the gym! And you can ask for a break at Rustboro! I'm sure they'll let you if its medical." Max argued.

"Max, I-" I stopped myself when I heard a crowd of people outside.

"Maples, we want to know to truth about Norman's Maple's death!"

"The world has been in the dark about Norman's death! Please, speak the truth and let the world know!"

"Was Norman's death really from a heart attack, or from something mor-"

"Great, the reporters are back," I groaned softly. Recently, news cast people were trying to pry out Norman's death from us once every month. When Dad died, We never gave the reporters any comments about Dad's death. We also told the people here at Petalburg to never tell them the truth how he died.

How he was murdered.

Yet as much as they irritated me, I fear them just as much. If I wasn't careful, I could end up on TV. Then all my friends could see me. A broken girl nothing more than a shadow of her old self. I feared their disappointment.

"Man, I thought they would stop coming months ago. You should've told me May," Max pulled me out of my dwelling thoughts. I stood up, "Let's go downstairs to Mom. And lower your voice your voice Max, we want them to think we're not here." I quietly scolded. Max nodded as we headed downstairs.

Mom looked up at us as we came down. Mom sighed at the front door.

"Is it already that time of month?"

"MOM!" I whispered, completely horrified of her wording.

"What?" Max asked innocently.

"Nothing!" I quickly tried to end the conversation. Max crossed his arms. I should've known that wouldn't work.

"May I deserve to know! What's the hidden message?"

"Max, you'll learn it later," I sweat dropped. There was no way I would give Max the 'talk' when there's a bunch of raging reporters at our doorstep.

"Maples, we hear your voices. Please open up the door for a few questions." Few questions seemed like an understatement. Soon a barrage of question came through the door. I cursed quietly.

"Why did you not comment about Norman's death on the day of his funeral?"

"Please come out the door and answer our questions!"

"May Maple, can you explain why you did not participation in last year's season of Pokemon contest?" I bit my lip at that question.

"May, was the reason you quit was because of your famous rival Drew Hayden?" I did a double take. That was the last name I wanted to hear.

Drew

My rival, my friend, my crush, my near lover.

But that was all past. I had nothing to do with his life. I cut the strings to our relationship. To all of my friends.

Max snarled, "Can't I just use my sceptile's leaf storm attack to blow them away."

"Believe me, I've thought of using my pokemon, but that would get on camera. It will make us a bad on camera, and make it to the headlines. We can't act rash," I replied.

"I don't care! They're invading our privacy!" Max clearly had it. I glared at him, "Well I do! I can't dishonor Dad's gym!" Max stopped, and understood my message.

I can't disappoint my dad anymore than I already have. Mom, Max and I sat down and waited as the reporters reluctantly left our house. I glanced at Max, "I'll take up the offer."

"What?" Max completely forgotten his offer to me.

"Going to Kalos. I'm getting tired of tiptoeing everywhere I go here. My pokemon also deserve to be out in the wild again." I leaned back on the couch. Max beamed at me, "May, that's awesome! I already booked your ticket to Lumiose City. That's where professor Sycamore's lab is! I signed up an appointment for you to see him-"

"Wait, you planned everything out? What if I said no?" I cut off Max's blabbering.

"Well, I planned that too," Max answered sheepishly .

"I didn't really have a choice did I?" I sighed. Max smiled, "Flight's in two days."

"I'll get packing," I went upstairs.

 **Author's Note: That was chapter! Right now, Lunar is just an extra detail, but trust me, he has a part in the story. Just wait!**

 **So this is my first series fanfic, so bare with me. In case you didn't know, this is a contestshipping fic... Also I realized that I know almost nothing about the Kalos region.. yet my setting is there... Oh well XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving Old, and Starting New

**Chapter 2: Leaving Old and Started New**

 **May POV**

Those two days past rather quickly. It was 7:00 am. My time for departure was 3:00pm. My family urged me to head straight to the airport, but I decided to walk through the streets of Petalburg city. It was the last time in awhile that I would see my home again, so I wanted to breathe the Hoenn air before leaving. Walking around was also the most peaceful thing I've done in awhile.

Though I also had a destination in mind.

Lunar was playing with my feet. With his tiny frame, he hopped on my foot. Despite being a year old now, Lunar was tiny for a poochyena. Although in battle, Lunar can slip past almost any move a challenger calls out. Lunar may be small, but he was a good addition to my team.

 _Arf ,_ Lunar tried to get my attention. He pointed at the entrance. We were here.

The cemetery where Dad was buried.

My breath hitched. I never went to dad's grave after the funeral. It was all too much for me. Even now, I'm having seconds thoughts. But I have to see him before I leave. I was trying to get some closure for myself.

I was failing miserably.

Lunar nudged the back of my foot with his head. He barked, and looked at me. We both knew I would come back here some time. I took a deep breath and entered the cemetery.

I was scanning for Dad's gravestone as I nervously walked around. Lunar climbed on my shoulder and started comforting me by licking my cheek. I'm glad I took Lunar with me. It took longer than I thought, but I finally found it. It wasn't fancy anything which you would expect from a famous gym leader. It was a regular gravestone that blended with the others. I crouched down at his grave stone.

 _Norman Maple_

 _1975-2015_

 _a respected man to all_

 _RIP_

A sob escaped my lips. Lunar whimpered as he nuzzled me affectionately. I breathed out once more. I started to talk to the grave stone.

"Hey dad. It's been awhile." Okay enough with the polite talk.

"I know I haven't seen you in forever. I'm pretty busy. Although I did that on purpose so I didn't have to think about your death."

 _Death. That word hung in air._

"Dad, are you happy up there? You always wanted peace and quiet you know," I mustered a laugh _,_ tears started to well up in my eyes.

"So now I'm leaving on a journey. It's been awhile since I done that. I had to talk to you before leaving. I'm trying to fix myself back to who I was. Please... watch over me." Tears escaped my

eyes.

"This was the last place I'd thought you be." I turned and saw Max behind me. He noticed my tears, and hugged me.

"Dad is watching us. He always has been." Max whispered in my ear. His soft voice reminded me of Dad's voice.

"I just want to see him again!" I sobbed loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. I was sobbing in my little brother's arms. Max didn't tease me about being childish.

"It's okay May. Mom and I are still here." Max soothed me.

"For how long? Will I be alone forever?" I cried irrationally. My heart was speaking now.

"We're not going anywhere. We'll be here, while Dad is in our hearts." Max replied. I let a hollow laughed,

"That's so corny Max." Max patted my head, "But it's true."

Max, Lunar, and I went back to our house. I rechecked everything in my backpack. I looked at my outfit. I wore a white tank top which I tucked into my navy blue shorts. I also wore a brown belt around my shorts. Lastly, I had a striped red and black mid sleeved light jacket that stopped to my midsection. I also checked my six party team. I stared at my wrist.

I had my keystone on. Although I never used it since the accident, I always had it on me. I took my red bandanna from my first journey and wrapped it around my wrist, covering my keystone.

Mom quickly took us to the airport. Once we entered. Reporters started to run up to us. How did they know I was leaving?

"Maple! could you tell us-"

"May are you going to-"

"Max congrats on being runner-"

There were so many of them that they were cutting each other questions. I growled in frustration. Luckily the police arrived pushed the reporters away. It was my chance to rush out of the entrance. Little did I know that one of the reporters snapped a photo of me.

I was quickly getting checked in for my flight. Before I knew it, it was time to board the airplane. It was now time to say good bye to Mom and Max.

"See ya later sis. Bring me a souvenir!" Max hugged me.

"Take care honey. Call us once you get to Lumiose City, okay?" Mom fretted.

"Yeah I know, I've done this before. I promise I'd call." I hugged my mom. I started to go on my flight.

"Bye!" I called back Lunar barked his farewell. Mom and Max waved back. I took one glance at them and left. My new adventure was now starting.

? POV

I was reading the news online. I was shocked to see the latest headline.

 _May Maple Leaves Hoenn._

There wasn't much information of where she was going, but many of my emotions were going out of hand. There was a blurred picture of May's face. But I knew for certain that it was her face.

 _Rose? (What are you looking at?)_

I turned to my long old partner roserade, and flicked my green bangs. I felt nervous remembering the two of us.

"May's coming back."

 **Author's Note: Bet you can't tell who that POV was. (Sarcasm included) So now May finally goes on her adventure to Kalos!** **What will happen? :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (You knew that right?)**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble in Kalos

**May POV**

I made it.

Kalos. I'm in Kalos! Excitement went through my veins. I remember feeling this on my Johto adventure. Not my Hoenn one since I hated Pokemon back then. I was a complete idiot back then. I observed my surroundings.

Lumiose City was beautiful. The first thing I noticed was that tower as it looms over the city. As I wandered aimlessly through the city, I saw many fancy shops, cafés, and restaurants. I licked my lips at one of the restaurants. I need to eat there one at least once! Poochyena was ecstatic. He was eagerly looking at all the buildings, sniffing the air and playing with everything in his reach. I let out a small laughed when he fell off one of the boxes he quickly scampering on. For once, I let myself loose a little. And I was truly happy, which was a first. Continuing scanning my surroundings, I found the Pokemon Center in the city. Remembering to call my mom, I entered the center.

I went up to the desk where a Nurse Joy was. I was starting to think that Nurse Joys are at least a third of the human population in this world.

"Can I please use one of your video phones?" I politely asked. She smiled, and pointed where the phones were. I quickly walked to the phones, and dialed Mom's number.

"May is that you?" Mom and Max appeared on screen. I smiled, "Yeah, I made it to Kalos. I'm calling from the Lumiose City's Pokemon Center."

"How's the city?"

"It's amazing! There's so many famous shops and restaurants here!" I beamed.

"Remember May, you here for professor Sycamore, not to become a tourist," Max reminded. I deflated slightly. Thanks for ruining my mood.

"Let her be happy Max. I've never seen her so happy in forever." Mom sternly told Max. I laughed at my mom's response, and shook my head. "It's fine. Max is right, I should find the professor. See ya!" I assured them before ending my call. I looked at the brochure Max lend me. I took one glance at it before putting it back. The brochure was way too confusing. Asking the locals was way easier.

On the way back to the Pokemon center's lobby, I noticed a friendly man. He had curly black hair, and was wearing a button up blue shirt that tucked in his black pants. Hoping he's a local, I went up to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where professor Sycamore's lab is?" I asked. The man just chuckled, "Ah, yes I do. I'm going their myself. How about we walk there together?" I took his offer, and we walked to the lab.

-(Time pass)

"So, you're from Hoenn? That's pretty far." The man started a conversation as we walked. I shrugged, "Maybe, but going here isn't for enjoyment. My brother sent me here to help me recover." The man merely hummed in reply. Our conversation ended at our destination.

As we entered the lab, I scanned my surroundings. It was filled with machinery, but no professor.

"Is the professor not here?" I wondered out loud. The man chuckled, and put on a lab coat on the table, " _I'm_ the professor."

"What?! You could've told me?" I exclaimed. This time Professor Sycamore laughed out loud, "I wanted to know you better without my pretense 'professor'. See, right now you're closing up yourself rather quickly." I raised an eyebrow. I was definitely questioning his tactics.

"So lying is how you deal with problems?"

"I didn't lie to you, May. You never asked me my name." Sycamore reasoned. I pouted in defeat.

"Garchomp, please come over here." A garchomp slowly passed through all the machinery here. I quickly noticed a mega stone around its neck, and my keystone quickly reacted under my bandana.

"You know there was an incident with this Garchomp some weeks ago." Sycamore started. I glanced back at him with curiosity.

"Some thugs put a controlling collar around Garchomp, but it malfunctioned. Garchomp went berserk, started destroying the city in fear. Until a boy went up to Garchomp, and destroyed the collar. He risked his life to save this very Garchomp." Sycamore finished.

"What a story," I looked back at Garchomp, and saw shame in his eyes. I can relate to this guy. I smiled and rubbed his forehead, "It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you're doing better." The land shark smiled. Wish I could believe my own words. Though the story did perked my interest. I looked back at the professor.

"Who was the boy?"

" Oh, his name was Ash, and his partner was a pikachu."

"Ash?!" I was taken back. Ash was here? in Kalos?! There was a chance I could run into him? Excitement and fear went through me. What would he think of me now?

"I'm guessing you know Ash?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes; remembering our times together. How foolish we were on our adventure. But that adventure was one of the brightest points in my life. From the story told, it seems like Ash remained the same.

"Yeah, I traveled with him through Hoenn two years ago. It sounds like he hasn't changed since we met," I smiled sadly. I wished I could say the same for myself.

"Back to the topic at hand, I think the best way to find out the problem is to battle with a mega evolved Pokemon." Sycamore said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think battling is the easiest way to find and see the source of your problem." He answered.

I licked my lips nervously at his response. Lunar noticed my uneasiness. Professor Sycamore was right. Battling was the easiest way to see how broken I was.

-(Time pass)

The professor led me into a large testing room.

"Wait, I thought I was going to battle Garchomp?" I questioned.

"You are, but I going to observe the energy waves that come out of Garchomp mega evolution. I'm helping you and doing my research, talk about hitting two birds with one stone," Sycamore gave me a thumbs up.

"Great, I'm glad to be your personal lab rat," I mumbled. The machinery started to fire up around me. Sycamore went into the observation room.

"You can start the battle!" He called out.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" I released my ice Pokemon.

 _Glace! (I've been itching for a battle!)_ Glaceon quickly went into battle position.

Right away, Garchomp started to mega evolve as he shone in the battlefield. My keystone started to flare up inside my bandana. Mega Garchomp appeared before Glaceon and I. My vision started wavered between reality and memory.

I ignored it. "Glaceon, use shadow ball, and freeze it with ice beam!" Glaceon created an icy shadow ball and hauled it at the land shark. Mega Garchomp sliced through the attack like it was paper. It was now speeding towards Glaceon with a dragon claw. Headaches started to fire up through me.

"Glaceon wait..." I steadied my pokemon. Mega Garchomp quickly came to position for a perfect shot. "NOW! Use ice beam!" I timed. Glaceon fired an ice beam right when Mega Garchomp was about to land his dragon claw. The ice attack blew him back, slowly freezing Mega Garchomp.

"Now, use water pulse!" I continued. Glaceon summoned water and it swirled violently around her. Mega Garchomp was quickly washed into the waves of the water pulse.

"Freeze the water with ice beam!" Glaceon froze the water, and the frozen wave broke. The broken icy shards were now dancing around Glaceon, and attacking the sides of the land shark. Mega Garchomp jumped out of the combination, and shook off the damage. He let out a battle cry. Mega Garchomp look straight at me with determination, and his fangs flared up in use of a fire fang.

I froze

-(Brunt forest)

Mega Blaziken was staring at me with a murderous look. He carelessly tossed Dad's limp body aside. The bird slowly walked up to me. Every step he took stained the brunt grass with blood. I was quickly hyperventilating. My hands shook uncontrollably, and I couldn't feel my legs to run. I continue to look at Mega Blaziken in fear. As much I wanted to, I couldn't tear my gaze off of Blaziken.

"Blaziken, please stop," I whimpered, crawling backwards. Mega Blaziken merely smirked, showing his bloody beak. The bird started to charge up an overheat at me. Tears streamed down my face. As Mega Blaziken fired his powerful overheat, I was knocked back into a tree. Pain erupted on my back.

But something was off.

There wasn't a burning sensation. My skin wasn't brunt in the slightest. Realization hit me.

My vision flung back into reality with Glaceon knocked out in my lap. I still felt pain in my back. I turned and saw that we crashed into a wall. Mega Garchomp looked like he completed a dead-on dragon rush. The land shark stared at me with concern. How long was I out? I rubbed my forehead from the headaches from before. My vision was wavering again. My heartbeat was pounding inside of my ears. I hardly noticed professor rushing up to me.

"May! are you okay? You just-" My speeding heartbeat overtook my hearing. My vision flickered, into darkness.

-(Time pass)

I woke up on a couch with both Lunar and Glaceon snuggling together on my lap. A small smile formed on my lips. I started to watch them snore softly in their sleep.

The door to the room later swung open as Sycamore came in with two cups.

"I had a hunch that you would wake up soon, so I made you some tea," He smiled and offered one of cups to me. I thanked him, and sipped the warm tea. He sat on another couch across from me.

"Mind explaining what happened?" He started. I breathed into my warm drink, it was so intoxicating

"A flashback," I replied quietly. The professor nodded to continue on. I took another sip.

"It was when my Mega Blaziken went out of control and burned the entire forest close to my home. I about to get shot by his overheat if it wasn't for some else taking the hit." I explained mindlessly. We both were silent afterwards.

"Was this how Norman died?" Sycamore carefully said. I snapped my head back on him. My eyes widen with fear.

"H-h-how did y-y-you know?" I stuttered in shock. Sycamore just lay out the answer in the room. It was like a slap in the face.

"I already knew you were the daughter of Norman Maple. I had a feeling your problem had a connection with his death." Sycamore reasoned calmly. I tried to ingest words as I looked at my drink.

Out of nowhere, warning sirens started to go off.

Glaceon and Lunar jumped on their feet. I stood up and looked at Sycamore for an explanation. Sycamore was on the phone. His gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?!" I exclaimed. He turned to me.

"The salamencite has been stolen out of one of the testing rooms! The culprit is heading to a window to escape. I need to go right away."

"I'm going with you," I automatically replied. Sycamore was about to argue, but I shook my head. There was no time to argue. He sighed and we went outside.

The culprit was standing, or rather, flying before us. I stared in silver hair. The canon attached to her arm. The salamence she was riding. The sinister demeanor.

It was the person who made Blaziken berserk. The person who started this mess.

 **Author's note: Like it? Hate it? I'm still setting the stage for the story. More to come!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only my plot.**


	5. Chapter 4: Round 2

**Chapter 4: Round 2**

 **May POV**

"You," I breathed.

The women merely glance at me.

"I rather skip the formalities," I clenched my fists. How dare she! She just screwed up my life,

and just ignored me l-like, like... like a rock!

"Hunter J! That salamencite does not belong to you." Sycamore called out. J raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just putting it into better use. You won't see any real power by just analyzing it." Hunter J sniffed.

"Garchomp use dragon claw!" Sycamore called out. Garchomp rushed out of nowhere, and shot up into the air with a dragon claw.

"Salamence, go sideways, then aerial ace!" Hunter J jumped off her salamence.

Salamence expertly dodged the dragon claw, and plunged Garchomp into the ground.

"Salamence, move back and use dragon pulse!" Salamence flipped backwards in the air and fired a strong dragon pulse.

"Glaceon use mirror coat!" I interjected. Glaceon jumped right into the wave of the attack and her body illuminated.

"Now, send it right back to Salamence!" Glaceon reflected the dragon pulse and created a shock wave back into the majestic dragon. Salamence grunted in pain. I nodded at Sycamore.

"Garchomp, follow up with dragon rush!" Sycamore commanded. Garchomp sprung above the shock wave and Salamence. Blue energy surrounded Garchomp, and formed into a dragon. Garchomp dived into Salamence's back. The blue dragon roared in pain as it was now being attacked by the crushing blow.

"Cheap move Sycamore," Hunter J hissed.

"You've swooped lower!" I called back.

Salamence staggered after the attack. Garchomp, and Glaceon both landed smoothly on the ground.

"It wasn't enough?" I stood there aghast. How strong was her dragon?

"Enough games, it's time to see this power. Salamence! Mega Evolve!" J's raised her keystone as it reacted the salamencite. Salamece shone as it began to change form.

"Glaceon, use-" I called

"Don't call out attack!" Sycamore hastily interjected. I stopped my command in confusion.

"The energy from mega evolution is stronger than any pokemon move! Your attack would bounce off!" He explained.

I hissed. Why are mega evolved pokemon are so OP!?

"Mega Salamence, come forth!" Hunter J commanded. Salamence finished its evolution. Mega Salamence looked like a fighter jet plane. The dragon let out a mighty battle cry. I almost lost my balance from the roar. My heartbeat was speeding up.

This can't be good.

"Garchomp, mega evolve!" Sycamore followed. Sycamore's and Garchomp's stones reacted to each other.

Two mega evolved dragon now stood facing each other. I felt my keystone burning my skin.

Sycamore faced me, "May, take cover. Things are going to get nasty." I was about to argue, but the professor gave me a look. I sighed.

I hated being useless. I rallied my pokemon and hurried to the sidelines.

"Garchomp, use dragon rush!" Sycamore commanded. The land shark was engulfed by blue energy radiating the field. Mega Garchomp shot up into the air and the energy formed into a dragon as the land shark dived towards Mega Salamence.

"Mega Salamence, use aerial ace to get above Mega Garchomp!" Hunter J ordered.

The blue dragon quickly climbed the dragon rush with a rapid aerial ace, making Mega Salamence above Mega Garchomp.

"Mega Garchomp, jump back up and use dragon claw!" Sycamore shouted. Fear was etched in his voice.

"Use dragon pulse," Hunter J followed up. Both pokemon were readying their attacks.

I couldn't fade into my memories right now. I turned around and shut my eyes. I forced myself to ignore the battle. I locked my head in between my knees. If this keeps going, I might go delusional.

Not that I'm already am.

I screeched as I was then instantly flung across the battlefield. I assumed it was a dragon pulse colliding with dragon claw. Dirt and gravel dug into my skin. I heard Mega Garchomp shriek in pain.

"Garchomp! are you okay?" I quickly hauled myself up and hurried to the land shark.

Garchomp reverted back to its original form. The land shark fainted. A huge bruise was embedded in his skin. Professor quickly examined the bruise.

Wait, if Garchomp loss, then that means...

"Mega Salamence, finish them with fire blast!" I turned and saw a star shaped flame coming directly at us! I had to react fast.

"Glaceon, counter with water pulse!" I called out. Glaceon swiftly release a water powered orb at the intense flames. The orb altered into a wave as the water tried to confine the flames. When attacks collided, steam fill the air.

"Fire another fire blast!" My eyes widen at the second wave of blaze. I scooped up Glaceon and narrowly dodge the fire blast. Although the impact blasted me off my feet. Smoke enveloped the battlefield. Groaning in pain, I heard wings fleeing the smoke covered battlefield. I growled in frustration.

She escaped again.

-(Time pass)

As the smoke cleared. I came up to professor and Garchomp.

"Is Garchomp alright?" I asked worriedly.

"He's taken a direct attack from Mega Salamence's dragon pulse and slammed onto the ground. The second fire blast also did some damage. I'll have to carry him back to the lab," Sycamore told me.

"I'll help you," I offered automatically. Sycamore nodded in thanks, and we carried Garchomp into the lab.

-(Time pass)

We finished tending Garchomp's wounds, and now sitting in the waiting of room.

"May, are you okay?" Sycamore spoke with concern. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I didn't pass out like before. You should be more concerned about Garchomp. He's the one who's physically damaged." I fix my gaze at Garchomp as he was peacefully resting. I felt Sycamore's stare burning the side of my face.

"It seems like you're beginning to overcome your memories." Professor Sycamore observed. I gave him a puzzled look. Was I really? Or was he trying to comfort me.

"Perhaps if you fight more mega evolved Pokemon, you'll form a resistance to your memories." Sycamore pondered.

"Or I could pass out in the middle of the fight," I grumbled.

"But you didn't in the last fight. Say May, you were a coordinator. Correct?" I nodded at his statement. I started to fidget with my hands. I didn't like where this was going.

Sycamore continued, "The Kalos region already started its contest season. Although it's already a month in the season, you could still register. You would go against mega evolve Pokemon." I blinked in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! I've haven't done contest in a year! Plus being a month late! And what if your theory about me going against mega evolved pokemon is a total fluke?!" I babbled. Pokemon contests? No way.

"You said you wanted to become your former self again. You were once a coordinator. I could supply you with traveling equipment. You got nothing to lose." Sycamore reasoned calmly.

"But I-I..." I couldn't argue. He did have a point. I did have nothing to lose.

It would also help me find Hunter J. There were more pros than cons. I breathed out.

"...Okay..." I reluctantly agreed. I really hope I wouldn't regret this.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Let's get you packing."

-(Time pass)

It was the next day as I began to leave.

"The closest contest here is Santalune City. It's just southeast from here on route 4." Sycamore informed me. I nodded. I was about to embark on my new journey.

I gave him a parting smile, "Thanks for everything Sycamore. Hope Garchomp gets better." I started to leave the lab.

"Wait May. One more thing." I turned back to him, confused.

"Give your Blaziken a chance," Sycamore urged. I stood there. I hardly use Blaziken anymore, let alone mega evolving him. I was so scared of my first pokemon now.

But that wasn't Blaziken's fault.

"..Maybe," I finally answered. I started to walk away with his statement etched in my brain.

 **Author's note: Was that scene too dramatic? I had a hard time writing this chapter. The next chapter will be better, I hope.**

 **BTW: if anyone's interested, my chapters are about 1000-2000 words long. The more you know! :)**

 **I do not own pokemon, only my plot.**


	6. Chapter 5: Rivals

**Chapter 5: rivals**

 **May POV**

Traveling to route 4 was rather easy. I was already at Santalune City before dark.

Santalune City was a petite city compare to Lumiose City. Although this city had its charms. It definitely have a less urban feel. There was a lot of open land where trees and flowers were thriving. Petals were caught in the gentle breezes. The town was in harmony with nature.

Wandering around, I made it to the town-square. There was a beautiful fountain in the middle. The water was reflecting the pinkish sky. Continuing to observe it, there was actually a pokemon

carved in the fountain.

It was a roselia.

... (silence)

Fate likes to mock me. Lunar gave me a confused expression. It was a reasonable reaction.

After all, he never met Drew.

Dang it! I mention his name! I shook my head violently.

Why does it have to be a roselia!? Of all pokemon! I remembered his roselia. It was larger than most first off. But it showed off its beauty with its petal dance. His roselia's petals would always spiral around the stage like no other petal dance I've ever seen. It continued to do that as it evolved into a roserade. And off stage, roserade takes care of him like a mother. And he would always argue back, no matter how weird it looked!

I let out a small laughed as I reminisced my time with roserade. Then I reminisced with my time with him.

I gazed up at the dusk sky. I wonder whats he was doing now? Probably doing contests in a different region. I stared at the roselia fountain once more. I frowned.

Drew was gone.

I dug through my bag and found a case. I quickly opened it up.

It was a throne-less red rose.

The _last_ rose Drew gave to me.

I gently picked it up by the stem, and breathed in the scent. Nostalgia came over me. All the memories of the two of us flooded into my mind. I let out a pained smile.

I placed the rose in the fountain. I watched at it floats across the fountain aimlessly. I sighed.

And my time with him was over.

\- (Time Pass)

I entered the Santalune City's pokemon center, and called Mom and Max.

"Hey May, are you at Santalune City? How is it?" Mom inquired. I already told them that I was going on a journey in Kalos, and start coordinating again. They were extremely pleased of the news, and ready to turn on the T.V when my contest starts.

"It's definitely peaceful. There's a lot of open space." I answered half-heartily.

"May are alright? You seemed distanced. Did something happen?" Max asked with concern. Great, why does Max have to care so much about me.

"Nah, I'm just tired. I just traveled through an entire route for crying out loud," I mustered a smiled through my lie.

"If you say so," Max wasn't the slightest convince. I groaned inwardly. Arceus, why do I have a brother who can see through me so easily?

"I'll be fine Max. Call you guys back later!"

"Good luck in the contest!" I nodded, and ended the call. I started to walk up to the main desk.

Until someone bumped me onto the ground.

"Ow, watch where you're going," I said quite annoyed. I just wanted this day to be over.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." I looked up and saw a boy around my age. He reminded of Ash at first glance with the black hair and the red hat. But his hair was smooth and flat, and he had blue eyes. His hat also has sunglasses on top of them. He wore a zipped up blue jacket and a blue-grey pants. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. But something else caught my attention.

A keystone was on his wrist.

The boy quickly follow my gaze.

"Have you not seen this before? This is called a keystone. It lets me mega evolve my pokemon." The boy explained.

"I know what it was. I was just surprised you had one," I got back on my feet. He shrugged.

"My name is Calem, what's your?"

"Mine's May."

"So, what brought you here?"

"I'm participating in a contest here."

"Oh cool! Same with me!" Calem smiled. This took me by surprised. He looked like someone who would collect badges.

"Neat!" I smiled.

"Yeah! I guess tomorrow we're going to rivals!" He laughed.

 _Rivals_

For some reason I couldn't say back. Rivals are just competitors. People versing each other in a contest. The word itself has a small meaning.

So why can't I say it?

Instead I gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, I have to check in for a room at the pokemon center Calem. See you tomorrow," I ended the conversation, and continued my path to the main desk. Calem waved at me and turned towards the poke-mart.

\- (Time pass)

I put my hood up as I entered the contest hall the next day. I didn't want people coming up to me if I can avoid it.

I went to registration desk, and a lady quickly registered me. And now for the dreaded part.

"Now I'm going to take a photo of you, so can you take off your hood?" The lady asked nicely.

"Sure, but can I take the photo in a more...private area?" I negotiated. The lady gave me a puzzled look. Great, I needed an explanation. Why can't people take my word for it?

"Well," I started. I bit my lip, and whispered, "I'm May Maple." Realization hit the lady.

"You're her! The daughter of-"

"Yes! Can we take my photo in a different place," I cut her off. Can't she take a hint? She nodded to my request.

"Come over here please."

\- (Time Pass)

After my picture was taken, she gave me a Kalos contest pass and a ribbon case. I quickly covered my head with my hood again. As I left the contest hall, lots of people were around the entrance. They were all doing some last-second practice for the coming up contest. Nostalgia flooded through me. I wandered around, trying to find some open space.

\- (Time Pass)

It took some time, but I found an isolated area surrounded by trees.

"All right, let's practice your iron tail," I told Lunar.

 _Arf!(I've been waiting to show my moves!)_ Lunar quickly got in position.

I threw a pink Frisbee in the air.

"Use iron tail to rebound the Frisbee!" Lunar's tail dazzled in the sunlight and knocked the Frisbee back to me. I caught with ease and threw it back at him. We did this back and forth for a while. Then a stray petal landed on his nose. Lunar sneezed, losing his concentration. The Frisbee was still in the air.

"Lunar! The Frisbee is already in the air, use iron tail!" I warned. Lunar scrambled to used iron tail, but he barely hit the Frisbee. The disk veered off towards the trees.

"That sucked," I commented. Lunar's head drooped in shame. Crap, I was way too blunt. I smiled a ruffled his fur.

"It's okay. You couldn't control your sneeze. C'mon, let's go get it back." Lunar nodded, and we searched for our disk.

\- (Time pass)

I scanned around the trees. I could've swore the disk went this direction. I quickly became frustrated as my search was fruitless.

"Looking for this?"

 _That voice_

déjà vu.

I slowly turned my head. I saw _him_ , spinning my Frisbee.

The green hair

The emerald eyes

The smirk plastered on his face

There was only one person I knew who had all of that.

Drew

 **Author's note: That's a short chapter. But hey! We have Drew here! What will happen?**

 **Btw: There is an actaully roselia fountain in the X and Y games in Santalune City! I had a good laugh at that! XD what are the odds!**

 **Calem is the male protagonist in pokemon X and Y so he's not my character**

 **Also thanks guys who took the time out of your lives to read this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only my plot**


	7. Chapter 6: Past and Present

**Chapter 6: Past and Present**

 _1 year and a month ago_

 **third person**

May and Drew were relaxing on top of a grassy moor watching the sun set. They were hanging out until May had to catch her boat and sail back to hoenn.

"Man! I was so close to beating you! I even tasted victory in that battle!" May pouted. May battled Drew in the finals of the Johto grand festival. May had the lead for most of the match, but at the last 25 seconds, Drew quickly exceeded her points.

He swiped the win right under May's nose.

"Well, I was just better than you." Drew flicked his hair, and smirked.

"Not even going to sugar coat it?" May sniffed.

"You're strong enough to take it as it is," Drew replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sunset.

"So, where are you going now?" May piped up again.

"Sinnoh."

"Right away? The contest season there doesn't start until two months!" May responded. Her tone was filled with confusion.

"I'm thinking about catching a pokemon there. I'll also have to train it to my standards. That will probably take two months, so I'm going there now." Drew reasoned.

"I should've known. You never relax for long periods of time." May laughed.

"I'm going back to Hoenn because dad said he wanted to give something to me. I'm also taking a break for a month." May told Drew.

"Keep taking breaks like that, and you'll never catch up to me." Drew snickered. His emerald eyes were filled with mischief.

"Hey! I beat you in 2 contests Drew! If you think I'll lose my skill, think again!" May raged. Ever since her loss with Dawn, something was lit inside of May. May quickly got her last two ribbons with ease.

"Good, I like your coordinating style. You gave me a hard match in the finals. Better not ruin it." Drew punching the last remark. May deflated inwardly. Every time he gave me a compliment, he has to ruin it with one remark.

 _"Attention passengers. The boat to Hoenn will sail in 10 minuets!"_ The announcer called out. The couple sighed inwardly. They didn't want to say farewell yet.

After all, they haven't told their feeling to each other yet.

"Looks like my time is up." May stood up. Drew nodded in agreement. They stared into each others eyes. May spoke first.

"I'll meet you up later, okay?" May grinned, and held out her hand.

"Yeah," Drew smiled and shook her hand firmly.

But neither of them let go.

"Drew?" Drew looked up at her in confusion. May leaned in and pressed her soft lips on his cheek. She released and looked back at Drew, a huge blush rested on her cheeks. May suddenly became interested in the tree behind him, and let a shy smile.

"May," Drew breathed. A blush was also playing on his cheeks.

"Attentions passengers! The ship will leave in 5 minutes! I repeat! 5 minutes!"

"Oh wow! I need to get on the boat! I gotta go!" May said frantically. She broke away from Drew's grasp and spun around towards the boats.

"May! Wait!" Drew cried out, chasing after her. Fearing rejection, May continued to rush towards the boats. But she couldn't leave Drew in a awkward situation.

"I'll see you later Drew!" May waved back him. Before Drew could respond, May was already boarded the her boat. Once he caught up, the ship had already sailed. He clenched his fist, and lowered his head in defeat.

"...May, I feel the same way," Drew whispered filled with regret.

He watched as her ship sail away, not knowing how long 'later' was.

 _Present day_

 **May POV**

I stared at him in shock. Why was he _here?_ What did I do to deserve this Arceus! I finally let him go, and then he comes back into my life! In the same way no less!

Fate, I hate you.

"Are you still surprised that I caught you Frisbee? Or are you gaping at my looks?" Drew raised an eyebrow, pulling me out my thoughts. Well, his ego hasn't shrunk since last time. Wait, he didn't recognize me? That must mean I still have my hood on. Thank Arceus!

I was about to say the first answer, but that would give him the benefit of being right. Instead I put on a smirk, not that he could see it.

"No, I was just surprise to see someone growing grass on their head. Or is that hair?" I said, my voice was thick with innocence.

I couldn't help myself. Pretending to be anonymous had its advantages.

Drew held a confused expression before smirking and flicking his grass hair.

"No, my hair is natural and original, unlike your appeals act." Oh, being smug are we!

"Who said I was using a Frisbee for the first round!" I called back.

"Well, if you need to you any prop, then you're no match for me." Drew shrugged casually. I glared at him. Lunar, who walked towards to us, snarled at the grass head.

"I hope you realize that I can't see any of your expressions with that hood. So I'm going to assume you're gaping at my looks," he gave me a flirty smile. I was uttering disgusted.

"Hardly!" I spat. Was he always this arrogant! How did I withstand him years before?

"Then, take that h-"

"Mr. Drew!" Our conversation was cut off by a petite girl around my age. She had pink hair and blue-green eyes. I instantly recognized her.

Brianna

"Oh, hey Brianna," He greeted her in a friendly tone. He left me dumbstruck with his attitude doing a 180 turn. Lunar sat up, confused as I was.

"Who are you talking too?" She peered over me with curiosity. I waved at her awkwardly.

"Some noob coordinator. I doubt she'll even make it to the first round." Drew shrugged coolly. My jaw dropped. Anger seized my actions.

"You arrogant grasshead! I'll show you! You'll stuff those words where it hurts!" I snatched my Frisbee from Drew and marched off fuming. He's going to sorry when I verse him! I'm going to crush him!

I totally forgotten the fact that Drew still has no idea who I was.

\- (Time Pass)

"Lady and Gentlemen! The Santalune contest is about to start!" Lillian started. The audience up roared in excitement.

"Trainer will be using two pokemon for the first round and second round. With that said, we have our first coordinator. Give it up for Calem."

I watched on screen as the crowd cheered in his entrance in the waiting room. I ignored the grass head beside me.

"Come on out!" Calem released a Talonflame and a Trevenant, both Kalos native.

"Talonflame, flare blitz!" He started. The fire bird soared into the air and encased itself in blue flames.

"Look at that! Calem is showing Talonflame's power and beauty with that intense move!" Lillian commented.

"Trevenant, use confuse ray!" Calem followed. The elder tree released a purlple ring at Talonflame. But instead of confusing it, it changed the color of the flare blitz to a ghost like purple. Talonflame started to spiraled up into the air. Purple embers sprayed arcoss the stage, fire was now sprinkling all around the stage.

"Incredible! Instead of confusing Talonflame, he changed the color of the flame! Now that was sparkling combination!" Lillian said in awe.

"Now Talonflame, dive down and use brave bird!" The bird, plunged to the ground as he was giving off even more sparks and embers around him.

"Talonflame release! Trevenant, destiny bond!" Calem finished. The bird fliped in the air, releasing all of power of the flare blitz and the brave bird around him. Trevenant illuminated the entire field with a ghost like blue. The colors of the destiny bond and the sparks of the flare blitz and brave bird reflected each other giving the stage a eerie feel. Once all the sparks ended, his appeal was finished. The crowd went crazy.

"That was a great performance, let's see what the judges thought!" Lillian gave the attention to the judges.

The scores were 9.5, 9.3, 9.9

"That a score of 28.7! That's a solid score!" Lillian cheered. Calem smiled at his score and returned his pokemon and left the stage.

\- (Time Pass)

"Wow! You got the crowd on the edge!" I told Calem.

Calem was rather modest, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't know, there's tough competition here."

"Please, a 28.7 is awesome! You'll make it to the second round!" I happily assured him. Calem smiled at my comment.

"By the way, why is your hood up?" I happiness faded as the question was asked.

Thankfully Lillian interrupted our conversation.

"Next is contestant number 16. He's rather famous, winning the Johto grand festival, and placing third in Sinnoh. Give it up for Drew Hayden!"

Drew walked onto the field with a cool demeanor. On cue, his fangirls squealed in his entrance. Arceus, how annoying they are!

"Roserade, Masquerain, let's go!" Drew called out. I smiled as I recognized both of his pokemon.

"Roserade petal dance!" The rose pokemon let out petals, spiraling around the field."

"There's Drew's famous petal dance!" Lillian commented.

"Masquerain, quiver dance!" The bug danced with the petals as he draped the field with sparkling dust.

"Roserade, dazzling gleam! Masquerain, use sliver wind!" Roserade released a pink flash, enhancing the petals and the sparkling dust. Masquerain's sliver wind spun everything with speed. Once the wind stopped. cut petals, and sparkles rained the entire field. Drew, as well as the two pokemon, bowed at their performance.

"Beautiful! There's no wonder how he obtained his achievements. Let's see the judges thought of it.

The scores show a 9.9, 9.8, 9.9

"An astounding 29.6! That's the top score so far! Give it up for Drew Hayden." The entire crowd buzzed over Drew performance. Drew gave them his trademark smirk.

That grasshead! I clenched my fists.

"That Drew guy has some serious talent!" Calem commented. He noticed my fists. "What's wrong? Nervous?" Not exactly, but I took the excuse. I nodded at his response.

He rested his hand on my shoulder, "You'll do fine, don't worry how well he did. Focus on your own appeal." I nodded at his advice. I saw that my number was shown next. I stood and headed towards the stage.

\- (Time Pass)

At the entrance to the stage, Drew was leaning against the wall.

"Come to see my performance?" I asked clipping every word.

I wanted to see your performance live. Don't let my appearance distract you though," He answered rather smugly. I snorted at him and continued on stage.

Then I stood dead in my tracks. I turned back to my former rival. I gave him my last words before everything changed.

"I'm sorry Drew. For everything I did to you."

 **Author's Note: That's a rap. Next chapter is May's appeal. How will Drew react? I didn't put Brianna's appeal. I just thought you guys got tired of reading my horrible description. ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only my plot.**


	8. Chapter 7: Questions

**Chapter 7: Questions**

 **May POV**

"Now for contestant number 16! She a very special coordinator! Getting to the Hoenn grand festival 2 years ago, being runner-up in both the Kanto and Johto grand festival! She then went on break, but now here in the flesh! May Maple you're up!" Lillian exposed my identity. I walked on stage, and breathed.

I took off my hood, showing my identity.

Silence

The crowd was in utter silence. There was no cheering, polite clapping, or even booing I would expected from Drew's fan-girls.

It's the worst thing that could happen on stage.

I guess they heard about my situation.

But as they say: The show must go on.

I turned my back to the crowd.

I didn't even dare to look at Drew.

"Glaceon! Lunar! Take the stage!" I released my ice pokemon, and my puppy on stage.

"Glaceon, make a circle of shadow ball in the air, and freeze them with ice beam!" Glaceon summoned a ring of shadow-like orbs and spiraled them up in the air. The ice pokemon quickly shot an ice beam, freezing the orbs.

"Now use water pulse into increase the spin speed." I called out. Glaceon focused her energy on the ground. A wave of water started to swirl around Glaceon. The icy shadow balls were washed in. Water splashed all over field as well as particles of shadow balls. They glittered in the air.

"Lunar, jump into that wave! Use iron tail and hit the shadow balls in the air!" I continued. Lunar jumped into the waves head on. The dog was riding the wave as his tail gleamed by move and the water. Lunar hit the shadow balls with ease, sending all them up. Ice broke from the shadow balls, leaving ice shards everywhere. All the orbs merged together into one.

"Glaceon, use mirror coat! Lunar jump and use fire fang!" Glaceon's body started to illuminate like a disco ball, making the entire field light up as the ice pokemon was reflecting the water, ice, and shadow-like sparks. Lunar sprung from the wave, his fangs flared up. He smashed the shadow balls, sending sparks and embers all over the stage.

"Good! Glaceon, release the water pulse, and mirror coat, full power! Lunar somersault in the air and use iron tail!" I finished. Glaceon broke the wave of water and her body was to the point of blazing, reflecting everything in the air. Lunar spun in the air with iron tail, dazzling in the air. Lunar gently landed on Glaceon, as their attacks slowly faded. I turned back to crowd.

There was a moment of silence.

Then the crowd exploded in cheers and whistles in appreciation.

I stared at them in pure shock. They liked it? A childish grin slowly formed on my face. I waved at them. I missed the crowd, the cheers, everything.

Makes me wonder why I left in the first place.

"Incredible! May hasn't lost her touch from a year's break. Judges, your feedback!" Lillian turned to them.

The scores: 9.5, 9.6, 9.4

"That's a 28.5! Let's hear it for the princess of Hoenn!" I blushed at the name. Should I still be the princess after disappearing for a year? Nonetheless, the crowd up roared for my performance once more.

I crouched down to my pokemon and thanked them, "You guys were just amazing! Learning that in two days time!" Both pokemon nuzzled my face. I laughed in pure joy. I returned my pokemon and exited the stage.

\- (Time Pass)

Drew was staring at me, emotionless.

All my happiness was whisked away.

"May," He started, his voice was guarded.

I made a run for it.

I spun past him, and broke into a sprint.

Drew grasped my wrist. Fear seized me.

"Let me go Drew! I have to go!" I pleaded.

"No you don't." His voice was dull.

I frantically tried to break his grip. Instead, his grip tighten, crushing my wrist. I winced from the pain.

He leaned closer to me. I walked backwards, trying gain distance.

Until he pinned me against a wall. His arms blocked my escape.

I had nowhere to run.

His stare was burning my face.

My emotions were spiking out of control. I felt like I could breakdown and cry any second.

I started to push Drew out of the way. No avail.

"Let me go Drew! I don't want to talk about it!" I pleaded desperately .

"I do."

I slowly stopped struggling from the lack of fatigue. I breathed out trying to calm myself. I was staring at the floor.

"Why did you leave?"

"It was only for a year Drew. People take longer breaks. Besides, I had to tend the gym." My Dad's corpse flickered in my head. I clutched my head.

Not now.

"May, why did you cut yourself from the world. Do you know how worried I was when I saw what happened a year ago!?" Drew cried, his voice was full of pain.

I was about to apologize, but the incident started playing through my head. My breathing went rugged.

"Why did you leave everyone?" Drew pressed.

I stayed silent.

"May! answer me!" Drew yelled.

"Did you think I wanted to do all of that!?" I screeched back, my voice raw from emotions. All my strength was sapped.

I collapsed on my knees, sobbing loudly. My vision was wavering between two places I don't want to be in. I couldn't take Drew's questions, and my dad's death at the same time.

Hell, I couldn't do it separately...

I broke down as Drew stared down at me. I knew that I was showing him how broken and weak I was. How I was no where close to the girl he knew a year ago. How he was working on a loss cause.

So why can't he leave!

"May." His voice was shaky, but his tone was filled tenderness. My eyes widen in surprised. He was kneeling towards me. His hands were gently stroking my shoulders as I hiccup through my tears. I finally got enough courage to looked up at him.

Our gazes instantly locked.

I dived right into those guarded emerald eyes.

But I saw emotions leaking through them.

There was agony, hate, relief, sadness, happiness, but mostly...regret.

Did...Did I cause all of this?

"...May. Why did you leave me?" Drew's voice broke. I lips quivered. I knew the answer, but would he accept it?

We remained in our position, breathing unevenly.

"May! Are you here!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Calem's.

I gently pushed Drew away, and put my hood up to cover my tear stained face.

"What are you still doing here?" Calem's voice was laced with concern.

"I was just talking to her." Drew answered casually for me. He stood up and gave me a pained look. Drew left in silence.

"...Did something happen?" Calem was completely oblivious to the situation. I breathed slowly to compose myself.

"No. Nothing happened."

\- (Time Pass)

"Lady and Gentlemen, here are the four coordinators who will continue to the second round!"

It was Drew, Calem, Me, and Brianna in the order of point values.

"All right we did it!" I high-five Calem in happiness. He grinned with me. I saw Drew looking irritated when Brianna hugged him. I forced down a laugh.

"All right! Here are the match-ups!" Lillian pointed to.

It was me versus Brianna, and Drew versus Calem. My battle was first.

-(Time Pass)

"Ten seconds on the clock!" Lillian warned. I had a major lead against Brianna.

"Flygon, dragon breath! Surskit, combine your aqua jet with the dragon breath!" Brianna cried.

Flygon released a solid beam as the water bug encased itself in water, and merged with the beam.

But since they were near to fainting, the attack was pretty slow.

"Glaceon, Delcatty, jump in the air!" I called out.

Both pokemon jumped gracefully over the attack, leaving the bug and dragon vulnerable.

"Glaceon use water pulse! Delcatty, combine it with blizzard!" I finished. Glaceon release an orb of water as it altered into a wave. Delcatty increased the velocity of the wave with blizzard. The strengthen wave crashed onto the entire field.

"Time's up!" Lillian called. As the wave calmed down, Flygon and Surskit were left over, fainted.

"May will exceed to the finals!" Lillian pointed at me. The crowd cheered over my victory. I crouched down at my Pokemon, my arms opened for a hug.

"You guys were amazing!" I smiled, hugging my winners.

I hardly noticed Brianna glaring at me.

\- (Time Pass)

Drew's and Calem's match was next.

"We're down to the wire with both sides having the same points!" Lillian called. There were 25 seconds left before times up. Everyone was on edge.

"Let's finish this! Talonflame use flare blitz!" The bird charged at Roserade and Butterfree, encased in blue flames.

"Butterfree, protect!" The butterfly encased itself and Roserade with a barrier, blocking the attack.

"Roserade, petal dance! Butterfree, bug buzz!" Drew countered. Petals were now following the vibrations of the buzz, sending Talonflame back.

"Retaliate with another Flare blitz! Clawitzer, use water pulse, and combine with flare blitz!" Calem call back.

Talonflame's flare blitz fused with the pulse of water. Sparks were flying out of control.

I remembered doing a fire-water combination, but this one looks as least four times more powerful than mine.

"Roserade, Butterfree! Increase your power!" Drew yelled, fear was etched in his tone. A petal storm was summoned as well as a huge vibration following its path. I watched in awe as the two attacks collided. Smoke enveloped the stage.

"Time's up!"

Drew and Calem snapped their heads to the score. As the smoked cleared, Drew had a slim lead over Calem.

"It was close, but Drew goes to the finals!" Lillian called. Drew put out a egoistic smirk. Calem let out a sad smiled comforted his pokemon. I stood there, motionless.

Drew was my next opponent

\- (Time Pass)

"Man, you have yourself a hard match next May!" Calem was talking to me in the waiting room.

"Yeah! But I plan on winning it all!" I gleamed. I was showing way more confidence than I actually had. Calem smiled at my reaction.

"Don't get cocky, otherwise there's no challenge for me." I turned and saw Drew glaring daggers at us. What's gotten him so riled up? Drew sniff at us and turned away from us, headed towards the exit.

"What's up with him? He was just smirking minutes before?" Calem crossed his arms. A random thought hit me.

Was Drew... _jealous!?_

 **Author's Note: Was the beginning too mushy? I'm not used to writing stuff like that so I would like some input. Next chapter is the rest of the pokemon contest. So May has no idea where she stands with Drew...until later**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only my plot.**


	9. Chapter 8:Who We Are

**Chapter 8: Who We Are**

 **May POV**

"It's time for the finals ladies and gentlemen!" Lillian called out. I stood on the opposite side of the battle field from Drew. I was gripping my poke balls tightly in anticipation. Drew held a poker face I've seen so many times before. Drew quickly picked out his pokemon. Our gazes locked.

Tension filled the air.

I narrowed my eyes, "Glaceon! Beautifly! Take the stage!"

"Absol! Roserade! Let's finish this!"

Our pokemon stood, readying themselves.

"Begin!"

"Glaceon, use water pulse!" I started off. Glaceon released a wave crashing towards his pokemon.

"Absol negate the wave with your night slash!" The disaster pokemon chopped through the wave. water droplets glittered in the air.

My points tanked.

"Roserade, use petal dance, and dazzling gleam together!" Petals spiraled at us, a flash followed its path.

"Glaceon use mirror coat!" Glaceon jumped into the combination. As her body illuminated, a shock wave was created, and the attack was reflected.

"Beautifly! use psychic to strengthen the mirror coat!" I continued. A blue aura surround the shock wave and the petals. The attacks dived at his pokemon with intense speeds.

"Roserade use-" My attack shot down on his pokemon. Smoke masked both his pokemon.

His points has been pulled down.

"Beautifly use silver wind! Glaceon use ice beam!" The silver wind was launched into the smoke. The ice beam froze the winds, creating icy blades.

Absol! use water pulse! Roserade! use petal dance!" As the smoked cleared. His pokemon block my attack with a wave and petals surrounding them. The attacks finished as bright petals fell from the battlefield.

My points dropped. I hissed as I was trailing once more.

"Roserade! use stun spore! Absol, use razor wind!" The sharp winds spread the spore to the entire field.

"Glaceon, Beautifly! Jump into the air, then use shadow ace!" I called. Both from pokemon sprung into the air. The spore faded.

Glaceon released a shadow ball, while Beautifly combined it with her aerial ace. Black sparks were flying as the Butterfly dived towards Absol and Roserade.

"Roserade, use stun spore! Absol use night slash!" The rose pokemon sent a stun spore at Beautifly. The butterfly was quickly dazed. Absol shot up and landed a powerful night slash on the stunned butterfly. Beautifly plummet to the floor.

"Roserade, use dazzling gleam! Absol use razor wind!" Blades of wind were radiating as it was launched at the defenseless butterfly.

"Mirror coat once more," I countered. Glaceon dived into the attack, gleaming once more.

"Beautifly! use morning sun!" Beautifly radiated through the field as she recovered. My pokemon's attacks combined, blinding Roserade and Absol.

"Send the attack right back Glaceon! Beautifly, power it up with psychic!" I commanded. The combination, crashed onto the field. Silver smoke exploded. I squinted my eyes to see where his pokemon were.

Then a familiar glow gleamed through the smoke

The glow of mega evolution.

My eyes widen in shock.

"Absol! mega evolve!" Drew called out.

Mega Absol materialized through the smoke. His eyes blazed through the smoke. I clutched my head.

Another timer was ticking down.

"Mega Absol use razor wind! Roserade use petal dance!" Drew called. Petals were following the fierce wind blades.

I glanced at Glaceon. Glaceon took two combinations head on. It was now on the verge of fainting. Another combination would end it.

"Beautifly control the attack with psychic! Glaceon, push the attack with water pulse!" I shouted fearfully.

Blue aura surround the combination, but it only slowed it down. Glaceon summoned a wave, as it collided with the wind blades. But the petals broke through the wave. My pokemon were blown back.

"Beautifly! Glaceon! stand your ground!" I called. Both of my pokemon were staggering.

"It's over! Absol! Use night slash! Roserade, combine it with solar beam!' Drew finished. Dark aura surrounded Mega Absol's blade, increasing its size. Roserade released at solar beam as the disaster pokemon merged with it. Absol blazed through the field. Light and dark encased Mega Absol as it shot itself straight at my team. The disaster pokemon roared as he reached in maximum power.

My eyes widen in horror. I was gasping in air as sweat dripped from my brow. Dream and reality blended together.

"Beauti-" The attack smashed into pokemon before I finished.

Light shrouded the field.

Beautifly and Glaceon were blasted off their feet.

"Beautifly! Glaceon!" I instinctively jumped and grabbed my pokemon as I was flipped over with my pokemon. I shrieked in agony as I crashed into a wall. Pain pierce through my back. My heartbeat quicken and my breathing went rugged. Black spots plagued my vision. My consciousness was starting to slip.

"Absol! Stop your attack!"

Light slowly lifted off the field.

I heard footsteps pounding on the floor.

"May! "

Drew

My time was up.

 **Drew POV**

Fear spiked through me as I heard May shriek.

"Absol! Stop your attack!" I shouted, horrified of what I've done.

I rushed where May was.

"May!" I yelled desperately.

No reply.

Guilt clawed my heart.

May appeared in my vision.

Horror passed through me as I saw her slim frame slumped against the damaged wall. Her pokemon were struggling to get her awake. I slid to her side.

May was unconscious.

"May... say something," I pleaded, I gently took her hand.

The crowd exploded in whispers.

I ignored them as I placed her on my lap, squeezing her hand gently.

"May you gotta wake up." I begged once for. I closed my eyes, praying for any sign of life.

I felt a light squeeze on my hand.

I flung my eyes open, as May was stirring.

May finally opened her alluring sapphire eyes. May faced me as her vision started to return.

"..Drew?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." I told her gently.

The timer for the match rung through the stage.

May slowly turned her head to the scoreboard. I shook my head, embracing her with my arms.

"Score doesn't matter. Your health means so much more." I told her tenderly.

She gave me a small smile, "Thanks Drew. Hey, can you help me up." I nodded, and wrapped my arm around her. I started to lift her up. Her legs shook from her weight.

"Is May okay?" I turned and saw Lillian coming to us. May nodded slowly.

"I'll take her to the hospital." I told her.

"I can do that." I turned and saw Calem walking up to us. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was this guy so close to May?

"You need get your ribbon." He reasoned. Anger surged through me. Does he really think I care more for a stupid ribbon than May?

My heart sank as May pushed my arm away, "He's right. You need to get your ribbon. Congrats Drew." May wobbled towards Calem. I scowled as I saw Calem wrapped his arm around her, and walked to the exit.

I was about to join them, but Lillian stopped me.

"May's going to be find with Calem.C'mon, you need to receive your ribbon. Congratulation on your win Drew."

I grimaced at her as I continued to stared at the exit in defeat.

I might've won against him in battle...

But he won May's heart.

\- (Time Pass)

 **May POV**

I watched the rest of the contest on TV in the hospital room. In the mean time, Beautifly and Glaceon were being checked for injuries.

"Congratulations Drew! Here's the Santalune City's ribbon." Mr. Contesta gave him the ribbon. Drew accepted his prize without a word. The crowd cheered for his victory.

"I heard this was your third ribbon. Is that true?" I was taken back from the news.

Drew already has three! I was so behind!

Some rival I was.

"That's correct." Drew answered. His voice was empty.

Guilt clawed me. I spoiled his win with my injuries. He should be proud for his win.

Not regret it.

"Feel any better?" I turned and saw Calem entering my room.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I really just blanked out there on the field for a second." I assured him.

"Good," He ruffled my hair affectionately. I blushed at his actions. I was surprised how close we became in two days.

"May? Your pokemon have recovered from their injuries." Glaceon and Beautifly jumped onto me, nuzzling me with affection. I giggled and hugged both of them.

"You guys feeling better?" I asked. Both my pokemon cheered in agreement. But I saw concern in their eyes.

I smiled at them, "Don't worry, I fine. I'm sorry to let you guys down out there." Both my pokemon cried in disagreement.

"They're right. That last move Drew used was wickedly powerful. I don't think anything I tried would even put a dent in it." Calem told me.

"Still, I just stood there like an idiot while my pokemon took the blow head on." I mumbled.

"May?" I noticed that the Nurse Joy was still here.

"We checked your injuries, and you've been cleared. You can leave the hospital now."

"Great! I'll get going!" I started to leave with my pokemon.

"May, just so you know, the next closest contest from here is at Camphrier Town." Joy called out.

"Thanks!" I left the room in a rush.

\- (Time Pass)

"Hey! Since we're both coordinators, why not travel together?" I asked to Calem. We were leaving the hospital.

"I would love to, but I have to go Geosenge Town right away." Calem refused gently.

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"...Reasons."

"Don't repeat answers!" I whined. Calem smiled in amusement, "Sorry, but I have to go. See ya at a contest!" He released Talonflame, and flew to his destination. I stood there in wonder.

Despite the fact we are good friends, I honestly don't really know who Calem is.

\- (Time Pass)

"Beautifly, use silver wind! Lunar, and use iron tail and combine it with silver wind!" I was practicing in the outskirts of the city. Lunar tail started to gleam in use of an iron tail. Beautifly wrapped a silver wind around his tail, increasing its power. Lunar pounced, and landed the attack. As it hit the floor, a blast of air spun around the attack. Sparkles filled the air.

"I see you finally got your priorities straight." Drew was leaning against a tree near me.

"Yeah! I have to catch up to you," I ran up to him.

"How far behind are you anyway?" He smirked.

"I refuse to answer that question." I crossed my arms. Drew flicked his hair in response.

"I'm going to assume you have zero ribbons."

"Well, um...To be honest, today was my first contest in Kalos." I poked my fingers together in embarrassment. Drew raised an eyebrow. I turned around to hide my growing embarrassment.

"Where's Calem? Wasn't he with you?" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. I glanced back at him in confusion.

"No he flew to Geosenge Town. Why do you care though?" I inquired. Drew just shrugged. Why does no one tell me anything! Drew quickly flashed me a concern look.

"Moving on, are you okay to travel?"

"Yeah, I got cleared at the hospital."

"That's good. I'm sorry what happened out there...and everything that happened today." Drew ended awkwardly. I giggled how out of character Drew was being.

"It's fine. I should apologize also. I could've acted better with you." I smiled. Drew flashed a genuine smile back.

Why can't he smile like that more?

"Rivals?" Drew held out his hands. I glanced at his hand. I was torn by his offer.

A part of me was relieved that we can start over.

But another part was disappointed.

In the end though, I just wanted to be in good terms with Drew.

I shook his hand with enthusiasm, "Yeah! I'm going to catch up to you Drew!"

We mutually broke our handshake. Drew tossed a red rose at me as he left.

"Don't let me down May. By the way, the rose is for Beautifly."

 _Fly! Fly! (Stop using me as an excuse and man up Drew!)_ Beatuifly complained. I blushed at Beautifly's blunt remark.

I watched as Drew left my vision. I smiled sadly.

I hope someday we can be more than rivals.

Because being rivals with him is something my heart can't do anymore.

 **Author's note: Yeah, Drew going to gone in the next chapter sorry :(**

 **But both of them need some time alone. Don't worry, Drew's going to be in most of the story!**

 **May's turmoil goes on! When will she recover!**

 **Don't think I've forgotten about Brianna! She'll play her part, if you know what I mean. \^.^/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**


	10. Chapter 9: Control

Chapter 9: Control

 **? POV**

"The last 7 pieces have been located sir." A grunt told his boss. The leader turned to the grunt, revealing his appearance. The leader had hair was spiky like a lion, and the color of fire. He held a stern expression.

"We'll prepare raids at each spot. Gather 7 teams." The leader commanded. The grunt nodded and left the scene. I noticed that he was cupping something in his hand.

"It won't be long until the world is transformed."

My vision tunneled into darkness.

 **May POV**

It was a bright day, and Dad was waiting for me nearby an old oak.

"May come over here! Don't you want some shade?" He asked cheerfully. I glanced at him before walking up to him

Dad rubs my shoulder with affection. But his skin was quickly ignited. He yelled in agony as he slowly incinerated. Dad leaned against the oak tree; his blood smearing across the tree. On contact, the oak tree quickly withered. The entire premise transformed into a burning forest. Dad disappeared, leaving his ashes.

This was a nightmare underneath one of my fondest memories with him. I had this nightmare many times since he has pass.

But I could never wake from it. It has to play out before I can escape.

So I stood there, emotionless.

After all, tears never brought anyone to life.

\- (Time Pass)

I felt the sunlight caressing my cheek. I sat up from my sleeping bag, fully awake. The nightmare etched in my head.

It's been 3 weeks since the Santalune contest. I've already received my first ribbon at Camphrier Town. There wasn't anyone worth mentioning there, and I won the contest with ease. I was now on my way to Cyllage City for the next contest.

I quickly packed my things, ready to hit the road. I noticed though that Lunar's tail was drooping, and his eyes were half opened. Warning bells were ringing through my head.

"Lunar, are you okay?" I asked, concerned for his well being. Lunar just whimpered, and slowly walked towards me. I checked his forehead.

No fever. He wasn't coughing either. And Lunar wasn't the one to mope around.

I fed him a Oran Berry, "Eat this, and then you can sleep in your poke ball." My anxiety rose as Lunar slowly munched on the berry. Normally, he would eat the entire thing in one bite. As he finished, I groomed his fur. Lunar was never this sick before. I returned him in his poke ball, now in a rush to the nearest center.

Until I was knocked over by a hyper voice. I grunted in pain and watched as the sound continued its path. I was now debating between Lunar and my curiosity. Sadly my curiosity won, and I followed the source of the move.

\- (Time Pass)

I was led to an old abandoned building. I continued inside to explore. Every once and awhile, I dodged stray hyper voices.

"I don't get it? This Exploud is unaffected with all the blood sample we gave it!" Blood samples? Walking a little further, I saw two people in lab coats, testing on a raging Exploud. I hid behind some boxes as I observed the scene. As I shifted my position, I felt something sticky on my arm. I glanced at my palm.

Smeared blood.

"Wait, its brain waves are calming down!" The professor pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What!? None of our blood tests are out!"

I noticed that Exploud was staring at me, or rather, my left arm rather calmly. In confusion, I turned and saw blood trailing down my arm. An open cut was spilling blood. I must've scraped my arm pretty hard when I fell.

"There must be something calming Exploud in that direction." One of the professor pointed in my direction.

As I quickly evaluated my spot, someone pulled me into another hiding spot. I growled in annoyance, I'm really tired of being the victim.

"Sorry about that."My eyes widen in shock as I turned to him.

He had silver hair, yet he had a rather youthful appearance. He was clad in a formal suit. His sharp silver eyes were observing me.

In other words, Steven Stone, the face of Hoenn, pulled my in.

I was about to ask what in mew he was doing here, but the Exploud was suddenly above to us. The loud noise Pokemon began sniffing my cut. I stiffen as I noticed that its eyes were unfocused.

Like my Blaziken back then.

"It seems like, this Exploud is interested into the scent of your blood," Steven observed. Exploud continued sniffing my bloody arm.

Weird.

"Hey! What are you two doing here!" The two professors were standing above us.

On instinct, I released my Beautifly.

"Silver Wind!" The glistening winds blew the Exploud, and the professors back. Steven and I stood up, ready to defend ourselves.

"What did you do to this Exploud?" I demanded. Sniffing at bloody arms isn't normal, that's for sure.

"I should be the one to ask that question! Before you came, this pokemon was out of control!" One of them hissed in pain.

"Why is this Exploud so interested in this girl's blood?" Steven asked calmly.

"I don't have to answer to you! Exploud, use hyper voice!" The other commanded.

"Beautifly! Use psychic!" The butterfly controlled the vibrations, and crushed them.

"Answer us!" I yelled in annoyance.

"As if! Exploud, use boomburst!" The pokemon let out a crushing uproared, destroying our surroundings. Beautifly, Steven, and I were blown back by the harmful sounds. The ceiling started to crumble above us.

"Beautifly, use psychic!" Blue aura surrounded the crumbling ceiling as we left the collapsing building.

\- (Time Pass)

The abandoned building completely collapsed right as we exited the building.

"That was too close," I panted. I looked and saw Steven still looking sharp and calm. Like running for your life had no affect on him.

"All the evidence of their experiment was destroyed. " Steven said bitterly.

"It looked like they were controlling that Exploud." I started to remember the battle. Steven nodded.

"I came in five minutes before you did. As I entered, they injected something into Exploud. It closed off its mind, and it turned into a mindless beast. Exploud only relied on its instincts then. It was attacking recklessly before you came." Steven explained.

"But why did it calm down when I came in?" I inquired.

"I assume it was something with your blood." Steven pointed at my cut, "You should clean it before it becomes infected." I shrugged his advice off.

"Doesn't matter. The professors said none of their blood samples worked. Why did my blood worked?" I was still puzzled. Steven stood there, lost in thought. I watched as he started getting a notion.

"First off, are you from Kalos?"

"No, I'm from Hoenn." I answered. Steven's eyes lit up with realization.

"That must be why! Explouds originated from Hoenn region. Your blood was familiar to it, calming it down." Steven realized.

"Okay, then how did they controlled the Exploud? After it became mild, the two professors had complete control over Exploud?" I continued to ask questions.

"I would guess it was something that was injected inside Exploud." Steven finished. Then something hit me.

I totally forgotten about Lunar's condition!

I cursed under my breath. Steven saw my agitated expression.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I need to get to the closest center! One of my pokemon is pretty sick." I frantically scanned my surrounding.

"Sorry, but there's not one nearby." Steven said. I sighed in defeat. "But, I think I have something that could help." Steven gave me a blue stone shimmering with electricity. I gave him a skeptical look

"It's a charge stone from the Unova region. It should help." Steven explained.

"If you say so." I released Lunar, and returned my Beautifly.

Once Lunar appeared, He was sleeping quietly.

"Watch." Steven stated. He placed the charge stone on Lunar's grey fur. The stone reacted as Lunar illuminated with electricity. Once it faded, my puppy quickly woke up. Lunar quickly spotted me, and jumped into my arms enthusiastically.

"Hey boy! Feeling better?" I ruffled his fur affectionately. Lunar licked me in response. I smiled in relief.

"Thanks Steven." I nodded at him, "By the way, I'm May. I never introduced myself."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad poochyena feeling much better. You seem have a strong relationship with your puppy.

"Well, it was the last gift my Dad gave to me." I told him. I felt my hands shake slightly.

Steven just hummed in reply.

"By the way, how did my poochyena recover with that stone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well first off, pokemon react to natural energies like this charge stone. It might heal them like so, but others could give strength, or even visions!" Steven explained eagerly.

"Of course, most of this energy is only in stones! As you may know mega stone giv-" I gave Steven a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, too much?" Steven apologized sheepishly.

"You could say that." I agreed. Steven looked away, embarrassed. Who knew I could embarrass the champion of Hoenn with a simple phrase?

I started to think about the battle that clashed. "Moving on, why do you think those two guys trying to control that Exploud?"

"They're probably part of a criminal group like team aqua." Steven narrowed his eyes, "Recently I started to find a strong wave of manipulated energy in Kalos. It's getting worse each day. The manipulation of _pokemon_ is only the first problem." We stood there in silence.

"...I see. So what are you going to do?" I slowly responded.

"I guess... Try to find the cause. And of course, put an end to it." Steven answered honestly.

"Well, I wish you luck. I need to hit the road. Thanks for the info, and for healing Lunar." I ended our conversation.

"Alright, till we'll meet again." Steven agreed. We shook hands. Then he gave me a cloth.

"You might want to clean that wound now. It looks pretty nasty now."

I glanced at the scrape. Dried blood was sticking on my tan skin. Steven was right, it did looked pretty nasty.

"Yeah, thanks for the cloth," I hastily replied.

Steven gave me a parting smiled and started to leave.

"Your welcome. Don't get yourself into anymore trouble."

I rolled my eyes at his last comment before leaving to my next destination.

 **Author's Note: I admit, this chapter was pretty boring, but it's a plot point. The next chapter will be funner! Hopefully...**

 **Note: Steven is NOT meant to be another love interest. His role is similar to Professor Sycamore. Besides we have enough guys right!?**

 **As August comes, I have to go back to school soon. So my updates will be even slower. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (This disclaimer is getting annoying! You guys know this already.)**


	11. Chapter 10: You Never Changed

**Chapter 10: You Never Changed**

 **May POV**

"Lunar! Slow down!" I scolded quietly. My poochyena was bouncing into forest at night. Ever since the charge stone was given to Lunar, his energy was boundless. He would not just sit still for one minute!

I'm serious, that charge stone is like an energy drink for pokemon...

So here I was, chasing my puppy on a sugar rush in a dark forest.

Unfortunately, I tripped after six steps.

"Ow!" I hissed. As I got up I heard a groggy voice.

"Who there?"

Drew's voice

I tripped over Drew.

Crap.

I bolted right up and hid to the closest bush.

Drew sat up from his sleeping bag, rubbing his eyes like a child. I stifled a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes, "I know you're still here, come on out."

Silence hung the air.

Drew mumbled something under his breath, and lay down. I sighed and carefully untangled myself from the bush. Then I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my nose.

I let out a high-pitched sneezed.

Drew shot up

Cursing silently, I quicken my pace. Drew walked over to the bush, seeing my dilemma.

"Having fun May?" Drew was laughing while I was still untangling myself. I hid my face from embarrassment. His laughing finally ceased.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I bit back.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"None of your business."

Drew flicked his hair, "You were spying on me while I slept? Wow May, I never knew you were that stalkerish."

I glare at his illuminating emerald eyes.

"You wish."

"Then why hide in a bush? Not to mention the closest one to me?" Drew smirked.

"Can it -yawn- cabbage head!" I yawned. Drew chuckled at my weak threat.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Drew flicked my nose.

"No I -yawn- don't Drew." I protested.

"You shouldn't even travel at this late of night." Drew scolded me gently. "You can sleep at my camping spot till morning. We're both on the road to Cyllage city anyway." Drew offered.

I knit my eyebrows together. Despite being on good terms with him, I'm not completely comfortable with him.

But there was no reason to refuse his offer.

"...Alright." I reluctantly agreed. Drew helped me get untangled from the bush. I called Lunar from the forest, "Lunar, come back, we're getting some sleep." To my surprised, Lunar actually did come back and jumped into my arms. Once he landed, he was instantly asleep. A smile formed upon my lips.

"C'mon, you should do the same." Drew led me back to his campsite. I quickly set up my sleeping bag, and let darkness take my vision.

\- (Time Skip)

Drew POV

I woke up as sunlight was invaded my sleep. I glanced at May. She was cuddling with her small poochyena, Lunar, in her sleep. Her face looked so innocent as she snored softly.

I tried to force down a blush. Why does she have to be so damn cute?! I continued to watch May as she started to stir.

"Morning June." May shot up from my remark.

"We're not doing that again." She stated.

"Well, you've already called me every green plant, so why can't I?" I reasoned smugly. My smirked widen as May was struggling to make a comeback at me.

Oh how I missed teasing her.

"As much I would love to wait for your comeback, we need to get to Cyllage City."

"We!?"

"We, as in _you_ and _I_." I explained to her like a little kid.

May narrowed her eyes "I'm not an idiot Drew."

"Hard to tell at times June." I could see anger burning in her dazzling sapphire eyes. May took a deep breath before responding, "So, would that mean you're entering the Cyllage Contest?"

"No actually." I answered truthfully.

"Then why go Cyllage City? Wait... You don't have all your five ribbons...do you!?" May looked at me in shock.

"Slow down July. No, I only have four. Which I believe that is three more than you do." I flicked my bangs. May gritted her teeth.

"Then why not participate?"

"I think my pokemon deserve a little break." That wasn't entirely true, but May bought it.

"You need to pack up your stuff May, we're going to leave soon."

\- (Time Skip)

Lunar didn't wake up from his slumber so May had to return him back to his poke ball. We walked through the forest in an uncomfortable silence. I noticed May's nervousness around me.

Almost like she was afraid of me.

And I hated that.

I wanted her to trust me again. That's why I asked to be rivals again, despite going against my heart.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break the ice.

"You know, Both Solidad and Harley are also participating in Kalos too."

"Really!? Cool, I missed both of them." May smiled sadly.

"You missed Harley?" I asked incredulously.

"We became friends in Johto you know." May reminded me.

"I'm still surprised. After what he did to you in the Kanto and Hoenn contest seasons?"

"Well, I don't actually know if I should call Harley, or even Solidad friends. I never contacted them since...since Johto." May became distant.

I stopped walking.

"Drew?" May noticed me stopping.

"May, you have no idea what an impact you had on Solidad, Harley, and me when you left."

"Didn't you guys kept on participating-"

"Did you really think we get over you in seconds!? May, you were a part of us! It didn't feel right without you. I couldn't-" I stopped myself.

"Couldn't what?" May pressed.

"Nothing, forget it. Solidad and Harley would pretty much welcome you with open arms." I continued on our path. May gave me an unconvinced look.

The uncomfortable atmosphere hung between us once again.

May POV

What was Drew trying to say? He closed up when his feelings started to become more evident. I know I should be used to that by now, but I still felt slightly hurt. It was like he couldn't trust me with his problems.

Then again, I was doing the same thing. We were tip-toeing around each other.

Like a bomb would explode if we said the wrong things.

"May, we're here."

"Here?" I asked dumbly.

"Cyllage City airhead." Drew snickered. I looked at the ground in shame.

Man, I walked right into that insult.

\- (Time Pass)

"Hey, let's get some ice cream." I pointed at the ice cream cart.

"May, we just had lunch. You're still hungry?" Drew sighed.

"Why not? Lunar, let's get some ice cream!" I released Lunar as we got some ice cream. I ordered an pecha berry flavored ice cream, and shared it with my puppy.

"April, you need to stop eating so much. You're going to get fat." Drew told me.

"No I won't. Plus ice cream has calcium, which is good for you." I argued.

"Sure, but there's so much sugar that it outweighs the calcium." Drew pointed out.

"Whatever," I finished my cone. Lunar whimpered at the finished ice cream. To my surprised, Lunar yanked my bandana off my wrist.

"What!? Lunar, give that back to me!" Lunar dodged my attempts, and ran off. I growled in frustration.

"Looks like you should've given Lunar the last bite." Drew chuckled. I glared at him before chasing Lunar once again.

\- (TIme Skip)

Once I caught up, Lunar threw my bandana in the air. As I was about to grab it, Drew snatched the bandana above me.

"Hey! Give it back grass head!"

"Since you asked so kindly... Lunar, fetch!" Drew threw my bandana back to Lunar. The puppy caught it with ease.

"Lunar, can you please give me my bandana back?" I asked desperately. Lunar grinned, and jumped off my head. I groaned in pain and frustration.

"Lunar, back here!" Drew called. Lunar tossed it back at Drew.

"Stop influencing him Drew!"

"I can't help it if he wants to be like me." Drew flicked his hair. I seized the moment, grabbing my bandana, but Drew saw this. He pushed me back with his hand. I began to flail my arms at my bandana.

"This isn't funny!" I whined.

"Actually, it is." Drew grinned.

Drew kept pushing me back, making my bandana out of reach. Then an idea formed in my head. I swept my leg at his feet, tripping him. As Drew stumbled, I caught my bandana from his grasp.

"Ha!" I cheered in triumph.

"No you don't!" Drew pulled me with him onto the ground. I squeaked as I fell on his chest. I blushed at our position, but I didn't move. Surprisingly, his chest was really comfortable.

"May."

Our eyes met.

His eyes were shining with lust.

My breath was whisked away.

"You never changed." Drew whispered warmly into my ear. He tucked in a strand of my hair behind said ear, and smiled sweetly at me. My blush deepen. I quickly got off his chest, and tied my bandanna around my wrist. I almost didn't catch the flash of disappointment on Drew's face.

"Drew I-"

"Mr. Drew! You're here!"

What are the odds...

 **Author's Note: FLUUUFFFFFF! I love contesthipping! Next chapter will be later, or when I can squeeze time from school. Plus we have another love triangle! We have a lot of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **By the way, do you guys even read this note?**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**


	12. Chapter 11: Brianna

**Chapter 11: Brianna**

May POV

I watched Brianna tackling Drew with a hug.

"I didn't know you would be here too!" She cheered.

"Same." Drew replied coolly. Brianna beamed at Drew. "So, are you entering the contest here?"

"Nah, I'm taking a little break."

"Hmm... Well in that case, can I ask you something?" Brianna face quickly heated up.

"...Sure I guess." Drew hesitated.

"Well, this contest is a beach theme one, so I was wondering if you help me shop for my swimsuit." Brianna let out a timid smile. I started to choke.

Drew was baffled. "What!? Why would I-"

I cleared my throat rather loudly. They both glanced at me.

"Oh, hey May! Glad you're back!" Despite the friendly voice, her gaze was ice cold. Tension smoldered between us. Drew looked at us, perplexed.

And he says I'm the dense one.

Brianna turned back to Drew,"So Drew...Can you help me?" Brianna pressed her hand against his chest. I gritted my teeth, as I spun around, and left the two tangled up.

I knew very well what I was feeling.

\- (Time Skip)

After I registered for the contest, I received a video chat from Mom and Max at the Pokemon center.

"May, congrats on your win in the Camphrier Contest . I know it's a little late." Mom smiled.

"It's fine," I nodded in thanks.

But Max got cracking, "So, you and Drew?"

"We're fine. Everything's fine." I brushed it off smoothly.

"Are you sure? Your eyes tell a different story.~" Mom smiled widen.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"May, are you chasing after Drew?" Max clarified.

"What!? No! It's just that our paths crossed today, then Brianna came and well ..."

"And well!?" Mom was having too much fun with this.

"Mom!" I shot back.

"I'm your Mother honey. Mothers need the inside scoop about their daughters' love life."

"Look, I'm just confused." I concluded softly.

"May, I sent you here to recover, not to be in some love triangle!" Max huffed.

"Shut up Max! I'm done talking!" I quickly ended the call, irritated.

 _Arf? ( what's wrong?)_ I glanced down at Lunar.

"Hormones."

\- (Time Skip)

"Ladies and gentlemen, here at the beach, I welcome you to the Cyllage Contest!" Lillian annouced. The crowd cheered wildly as the contest was under way. "So without a further ado, let's start this contest!" The crowd sent a second wave of roars. In theme of the contest, everyone was basically in their swim gear. I couldn't see Drew though.

"Alright, I like your enthusiasm! Here's contestant number one: Brianna Sparks!" Brianna left the coordinator tent, and entered the beach field. She wore a yellow bikini in theme of the contest. Did Drew choose that one? I scowled at the thought. I couldn't help it.

"Surskit, use aqua jet in the water!" Surskit was released, and dived right into the ocean. Surskit collected the ocean water as the bug raced across the sea. Then it spiraled out of water. Encased in the aqua jet, Surskit flew across the stage. Droplets of water sprayed everywhere.

"Alright, stop in midair!" Surskit abruptly stopped to water attack. Water whipped around the entire field.

"Ice beam!" The water bug froze the left over water,as icy diamonds were raining down the field. The crowd uproared for her appeal.

The judges evaluated her performance.

The scoreboard showed a 27.8

"Wow, that's a good score to start out this event! Give it up for Brianna!" The crowd cheered once more.

Brianna returned to the tent.

"You were good. Using the ocean and the entire stage was smart." I complimented her.

"Thanks! Although it was hard to focus with Drew there. He was shirtless!" Brianna squealed.

"What." My blood went cold.

"Yeah.~ His purple jacket was on, and with those dark blue swim trunks! It really showed off his flat chest~" Brianna let out a dreamy sighed.

"Don't drool on me Brianna." I was trying really hard to stabilize my face. True I've seen him shirtless, but that was when I was eleven.

Right now I'm fourteen, and so was he.

"May Maple, you're appeal is next." I left the daydreaming Brianna, and entered the stage.

-vvvvvvv

"Now for contestant number eighteen, here comes May Maple!" Lillian called out. The crowd cheered for my entrance.

First thing I noticed was that all of the guys were checking out my body. I wore a red bikini top with dark blue booty shorts. I also spotted Drew in the crowd. He looked amazing, showing off his lean body. Like Brianna said, he wore dark blue trunks, discarded his black shit, but kept his purple jacket. His emerald eyes were slowly trailing up and down my body with appreciation. I shook my blush away, and started my appeal.

"Wartortle, on stage!" The blue turtle shot out of its poke ball.

"Rapid spin into the water!" Wartortle dived right into the water. Spinning its shell, a hurricane surrounded him.

"Alright, use aqua tail!" Wartortle's tail poked out of tail, while spinning. The created hurricane wrapped around his tail, its size and speed increased due to the aqua tail.

"Released it into the sky!" I pointed. The turtle chucked the hurricane into the sun. The hurricane dazzled into the sunlight, sending off droplets of water. Those droplets were also sparkling from the sun.

"Finish with aqua tail!" Water illuminated the turtle's beautiful tail. He sprung above the hurricane and smashed it with aqua tail. Water spiraled around the field, the turtle spinning in the center. The crowd applauded wildly at my performance.

My score was posted: 27.0

I frowned at the okay score. It'll get me to the second round, but barely.

Not to mention that Brianna received a higher score than I did.

"Alright, that was the last appeal act. Judges will now take the top four, while we'll take a little break!" She finished.

-vvvvvvv

Drew POV

I walked into the coordinator tent, searching for May. I ignored the gapes from girls around me.

Brianna ran up to me,"Mr. Drew! What did you think about my performance!"

"It was good. You got one of the top scores." I told her honestly.

"Thanks! Mr. Drew, I can I talk to you after the contest is over?" Brianna politely asked.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Yes!" She cheered.

I started to feel a heated gaze at us. I turned and saw May feeding her Wartortle some poke block, lost in thought. I turned back to Brianna.

"Hey Brianna, congrats on your appeal. See Ya." I walked over to May, a smirk plastered across my face.

"Please tell me your poke block skills are better than when you were ten."

"What do you want Drew? And yes, my skills are better." May huffed, not even glancing at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I not talk to my rival?"

"Your smirk says other things." May pointed out.

"You were glaring at me, and Brianna weren't you." I started out.

"No I wasn't." May's response too fast to be innocent.

"You're not _jealous,_ are you?" I emphasized the word. I felt a glimmer of hope. May finally turned to me, her expression guarded.

"No, but I do have a question. Did you pick out Brianna's outfit?"

"And what if I did." Truth was, I made up an excuse to hightail it right after May left. But seeing May's next reaction might prove my prediction.

But May smirked "Then you're a perv, looking at girls in bikinis all the time. How else would you know which one would look great for a girl." There went the hope.

"I'm no perv." I defended my pride.

"Then why were you eyeing me on stage?" May recalled.

"Why were you even staring at me in the first place!?" I countered.

"Please, finding someone with green hair isn't hard." May snorted. Seeing that I was going to lose this argument, I smoothly flipped the topic.

"Think what you want, just make sure you're ready for the next round" I flick my hair in recovery.

"That I will," May nodded in determination.

High pitch squealing entered my ears.

"There's Drew! Oh my Arceus, he's HOT!"

"DREWY! CAN I TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU!"

"Drews 's SHIRTLESS!"

Damn it. They found me.

May formed a cruel grin, "Looks like they found you. Hope you survive."

May jumped three feet back as the fangirls trapped me in. Doing their squeals, and such.

"Drew can I have your autograph!?"

"You're so hot! What's your secret?"

"Your chest is so flat!~"

I was at my limit when they tried to touch my bare chest. I knew this outfit was a bad idea...

Out of nowhere, I was pulled out of fangirls' torture circle. Looking at my savoir, May was dragging out. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I already got my revenge with my bandanna, so there's no reason to torture you anymore." May explained, sounding quite annoyed.

"Are you sure it was because you can't let other girls touch me?"

"You realize that your fangirls are still here." May glared at me.

May POV

As I dragged Drew out of his crazy fangirls, Lillian appeared on screen.

"The judges have spoken, and here are your top four coordinators that will be moving on to the second round!"

The screen showed me, Brianna, and two others. As the brackets were placed, Brianna and I were matched with the other two coordinators. Leaving us in the finals.

"The first battle will be Brianna versus Kyle! The second will be May versus Lea!" Lillian announced.

"Looks like you squirmed your way in, as usual," Drew flicked his hair.

"When will you congratulate me normally," I pouted.

Brianna quickly walked up to us, "You better make it into the finals May!"

A competitive smirk played on my lips, "You better do the same thing."

-vvvv

Both Brianna and I won our battles with ease. It was almost time for our rematch in the finals.

Before our battle started, Brianna was pulling her usual smack talk. Until one sentence sparked my interest.

"When I beat you, I'll tell Drew how I really feel. You won't mean anything to him once I'm done with you!"

"Wait a minute. " I interjected, "I was gone for an entire year! Why didn't you tell him before I came back! You and Drew both entered the Sinnoh Contests. Why didn't you tell him then!?"

"Because Drew slipped into depression!" Brianna snarled.

My eyes went wide, _"Depression!?"_

 **Author's Note: The next chapter is the actual battle between the two. Plus Drew's past dilemma. I also have another story going. It's called Wallace Cup Round 2. It's another contestshipping one with slight pearlshipping. Be cool and check it out! B)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**


End file.
